Love Under War
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: Of course, love can survive during a war. Any love can. But it depends on how much that statement is tested. Cato and Glimmer will find out as Panem's rebellion against the Capitol plays out, and so will Clove and Marvel. WRITTEN AS EXPERIMENT! DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY! AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. Rated M for swearing, smut, and some rather sensitive subject matter.
1. Chapter 1

**_Love under the war_**

Cato took out the laptop that he hid underneath his bed. He opened it, turned it on, and began composing a letter, or email rather, to an especially important person in his life.

_Dear Glimmer... _

_I got your last email. I will be honest, that picture you sent me was no doubt sexy as fuck, but Marvel started looking over my shoulder and saw a little more than he should. Thanks to that, I haven't taken the time to look at it and enjoy the detail without the fear of my best friend staring at my practically naked girlfriend. _

_I miss you a lot, more than I can imagine. I will be honest, your letters are the only thing pushing me through.  
_

_And by the way, there's no need to worry, we haven't been taking part in any legitimate battles yet. We mostly train and scout, but Boggs says that a battle might come soon. I'm prepared for it, babe. I don't want you to worry about me dying out here. I'm more worried about YOU getting hurt when you're transported to 13. _

_Speaking of which, I can't wait to see you when you come down here. I'll be waiting for you, Sparkles. And the second I see you, I'll be the most happiest bastard alive in this district. _

_Marvel's also pretty excited that you're coming... mainly because you're bringing Clove with you. How is she, by the way? Marvel says that he misses her a lot, but does she miss him? _

_If you told me, it would really make Marvel's day, or week. _

_Anyway, I'll write to you later, Sparkles._

_I love you. _

_Stay safe. _

_-Cato_

Cato finished off the message and clicked the 'send' icon. He then closed the laptop and put the thing back in the hiding spot. As he did, Marvel came into the room.

"Writing to Glim again?" the brown haired boy asked as he sat on the bottom bunk.

Cato nodded and got onto the top, "Yep. Just sent it."

"Cool," Marvel said as he put himself into a comfy position. "Did you send her a sexy picture back?" he smirked.

Cato swung his leg down from the top bunk and gave Marvel a good kick to the face.

**CLONK!**

"Shut the fuck up," he informed rather firmly.

Marvel laughed despite bleeding heavily. "I'm just joshin' ya, Catey! Didn't know it was your time of the month."

Another kick was directed down towards Marvel, but he dodged it this time.

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "Missed me, Motherfucker!"

Marvel's joy was cut off when Cato lugged a boot in the poor boy's face.

**WHAMMY!**

"FUCK!" Marvel screamed. "I'll shut up now."

Cato nodded and relaxed in his bunk, "Good."

Marvel started to wipe some blood from his face. The stuff was warm, wet, and gooey. And not the sexy 'Warm, wet, and gooey.'

"You really love her, don't you, Cato?" Marvel stated.

Cato nodded even though Marvel couldn't see him. "No fucking shit, man. Of course, I love her." He leans over the bunks and looks at Marvel upside down. "I mean, why else would I have this with me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. He opened it to reveal a really expensive-ass looking ring.

Marvel's eyes widened at the shiny-ness, "Ooooh...!"

Cato snapped the box shut, "Yeah, I'm that serious." He pulled himself back onto the bunk.

"Dude, I'm proud of you for doing this," Marvel stated. "But just note that if she says yes and you get laid, take the bottom bunk and let me borrow your headphones."

Cato chuckled, "Deal, derp."

**_AT DISTRICT 1! _**

Glimmer smiled like an idiot at Cato's last letter. She opened her email and started to write a reply.

_To my dearest Cato..._

_Just to make Marvel's day, of course Clove misses him. I think all this time apart from him made her love him even more. She came over to 1 to spend some more time with me, which is cool and all, but she hitchhiked here all alone... and we're going through a goddamn war! But she has her knives, so he don't need to worry about her._

_Speaking of worrying, I won't worry about you if you don't worry about me. I don't like it when I worry, and I don't like it when you worry! (Mainly because I start fidgeting endlessly when I'm worried and that tends to frighten people for some reason.) _

_When I take that train ride with Clove to 13, I'll have that umbrella sword with me just in case some shit goes down. And if shit goes down, then I'll use that umbrella and come to you alive. _

_I promise you. _

_On another note... MARVEL SAW THE PHOTO!? Dear god, please tell me he doesn't have photographic memory! And don't send that photo to anyone else, please. It's for you, baby, and only for you. I want it to be that one special thing that I give to you and not anyone else in Panem. _

_I can't wait to see you, baby. The night I arrive will be the night I do something that I've been aching to do for a long long time. *Wink wink nudge nudge* _

_I love you, Cato, I really really do. And I will be all right on this journey. _

_Can't wait to see you, baby!_

_Love you forever. _

_XOXOXOXO_

_- Glimmer. _

_PS: You're so hot whenever you call me Sparkles. _

Glimmer checked over her writing to see if it made sense. When it did with a few tweaks, she sent the send button and turned off her computer.

She looked over to her friend who was currently fast asleep on the couch. As usual, Clove was sleeping with a knife clutched in her hands.

Glimmer laughed at this softly as she stood up and turned off all the lights in her home.

"Good night, Clove," Glimmer whispered as she went into her own room.

She needed a good sleep tonight to wake up early for the train ride to 13 tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Love under war: Chapter 2_**

Glimmer, with a few backpacks slung over her shoulders, boarded the train first. "Come on, Clove, we aren't being followed," the blonde assured to her very cautious friend.

Clove put a switchblade in her pocket and followed Glimmer, "You could never be too careful."

"Is that why your bags seem so heavy? You brought a thousand knives along with you for a simple train ride?" Glimmer wondered aloud as she walked into an empty compartment with more than enough room for the both of them.

There weren't a lot of people going to 13 today, perhaps they feared that the Capitol would find the train somehow. That theory was unlikely though, the train had a special cloaking device that made it invisible to any sort of tracking methods. It could also actually turn invisible itself. All of these features were all made possible by a brilliant man named Beetee.

Glimmer put the backpacks up above the seats on a bag rack before sitting down on one side of the compartment. Clove took the other side the put her feet up in a fashion that would make Effie Trinket smash her head with a mahogany baseball bat.

Glimmer rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour.

"What?" Clove said in a defensive voice. "We're gonna be on this train for a while, might as well get comfy."

Glimmer's green eyes only rolled again. "It's amazing what Marvel sees in you."

Clove shrugged, "I actually don't know what attracted him in the first place."

"You never told me how you first met," Glimmer pointed out.

"He just... found me. At the right place, at the right time," was all Clove said before the train started to move.

* * *

The ride was fairly safe. Of course, there was the fact that Clove often mindlessly flipped her knives in her hands when she was bored, but that was pretty much it.

The actual train itself ran smoothly at 200 miles an hour the the very few passengers aboard didn't even feel a bump.

By then, Clove and Glimmer had just finished eating a fine lunch of rather small sandwiches and were throwing the wrappers away. The train wasn't as luxurious as a Capitol train, so there weren't any Avoxes to fufill the two girl's every need. It didn't matter though, the only thing that did was the fact that 13 was only 3 and a half more hours away.

Glimmer turned to Clove, who was busy polishing a small but dealy throwing blade, "20 questions." It was not a question, but more of an announcement.

Clove made a long groaning noise that lasted longer than necessary, "NO."

"If you do, I'll mind my own business for the next half an hour," Glimmer offered.

Clove agreed without showing so in her expression, "I'm thinking of an item that I want to stab you with."

"Is it a knife?" Glimmer guessed.

Sarcasm dripped from Clove's tone, "Yay! You win! Now don't talk to me, I'm doing shit." She went back to her tiny blade.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, but something odd happened just as she did so. The lights flickered. It was as if her eye rolling caused the event.

Clove looked up, "The fuck?"

The lights flickered once more. Then, the train started to slow down.

"What's going on?" Glimmer asked as she looked out the window.

Clove got up to close the compartment door, locking it for good measure, "I'm trying to find out."

The train was at a complete stop by now, completely dark and completely still. An interesting combination, to add.

Clove threw a closed pocket knife to Glimmer, "Use this if necessary."

Glimmer nodded and took the self-defense weapons in her hands. She could have used the concealed umbrella sword, but her umbrella happened to be concealed in a backpack at the moment.

The girl's ears picked up the sound of people stepping on the ground, then onto a floor-like surface.

"Someone's boarding the train," Glimmer assumed as she stood up. "What now?"

Clove shrugged, "I actually don't know. But it depends, who's coming o-"

**_BOOM!_**

That was the sound the compartment door made when it cut Clove off and suddenly exploded, pushing the two girls acorss the compartment, hitting the floor harshly.

"FUCK!" Clove cursed as dust surrounded them.

Glimmer wasn't too hurt from the explosion and managed to look to Clove, "You all right? Anything broken?" There was a considerable amount of debris on Glimmer's body, just enough to cover her and allow her to see in front of her.

Clove was about to answer, but she was cut off yet again as a pair of boots stood in front of her face. Her head aimed up to see who it was.

It was a Peacekeeper.

Clove gulped slightly, it wasn't like she hated 'Keeps, but they weren't exactly nice to her (She also didn't have access to her knives at the moment). "Afternoon, sir," she greeted shakily. She was quite surprised that the 'Keep didn't notice Glimmer under the pile of rubble and debris.

As a reply, the Peacekeeper hit Clove with his baton. Clove let out a grunt as the weapon hit her chest, most likely cracking a rib.

_**WHAM!**_

Her voice was strained but calm when she spoke, "Well, that fuckin' hurt. Good swing though, you're technique's great." It certainly was easier to joke about this than to cry about it.

The 'Keep then took something out of his pocket and spoke into it, "I got one of them, don't know where the other is."

Glimmer huffed silently when she was referred to as 'The Other.'

Clove, knowing Glimmer would probably reveal herself at this moment, looked over to Glimmer's location and mouthed the words: "Do nothing." Lots of emphasis was put on 'Nothing.'

Glimmer bit her lip. There was no way Glimmer would just let Clove be beaten like that. It was a bit too late though, because the 'Keep grabbed Clove's arm and pulled her up.

"Fight back and get hit," the Peacekeeper instructed. Clove's nod was barely recognizable.

Knowing that she had to do something, Glimmer's hand slunked stealthily over to the side, searching for something. Once it found her umbrella, her finger managed to click a small switch on the handle. That switch unlocked the handle of the umbrella. Once Glimmer silently pulled the thin but sharp blade out of the umbrella's body, she raised it up and jabbed it at the Peacekeeper.

The 'Keep yelped a classic cliche, "AHHH!"

Clove's eyes widened at the sound, "Glimmer!" When she turned around, she saw the Peacekeeper's body fall, behind the body stood Glimmer with a bloodied blade in her hands.

"The fuck did you do?!" Clove practically yelled.

"I'll tell you what I did! I stabbed a goddamn Peacekeeper, that's what I did!" Glimmer retorted in a voice that was so out of character. Considering the situation however, it didn't bother Clove a bit.

"Oh..." Clove looked down at the now dead guard. "Nice stab. Now, do you gotta plan?"

Glimmer nodded, "I do, run for our lives."

Clove restated her question, "Do you gotta _good_ plan?"

Glimmer scoffed, "Think about it later! Just run!"

Clove nodded, "I can do that!" She made her way across the car and towards the sliding door on the back, manoeuvring past the debris with ease. She put her hand on the sliding door and pulled it open, "Think we can walk to 13 from here?"

**_WHAM_**!

Glimmer's eyes widened as Clove was knocked out cold and pulled to the floor via gravity, out cold. Something or someone had hit her! And most likely with a blunt object.

"Clove!" she screamed before running to the friends aid. But before she got even close, the shadow of a Peacekeeper was visible in the doorway.

"Shit..." Glimmer mumbled as she raised her blade up, "Don't come any closer! I'm armed!"

The 'Keep didn't reply at all, but however, Glimmer saw the steroid-pumped lug-head lift something up. The item was small, but had some sort of glint to it. A metallic sort of glint.

Glimmer realized that the item was a gun a second too late.

* * *

_Cato's hand was in Glimmer's as he led her to his house, "We gotta be real quiet now, Sparkles." His voice was a whisper. _

_"Why so?" Glimmer asked as they walked up to the back porch. _

_"My dad's home, okay?" he admitted, fumbling in his pockets for his key. "His hearing's a bit off, but he knows when he isn't alone in the house." _

_Glimmer nodded as she watched Cato unlocking the door, "Gotcha." _

_He pushed the door open, "I'll distract him and you go upstairs. Wait for me.." The two gave each other thumbs-ups in understanding as if they were a covert-op team.  
_

_Casually, Cato entered his home and called: "Dad! You home?!" While he spoke, he gave Glimmer a signal to run in the scurry upstairs. _

_Glimmer moved like a squirrel on her descent up the stairs when Cato's dad replied, "Yeah! I'm in the living room." _

_Cato nodded as he watched Glimmer move, finding himself glancing at her ass on occasion. "Cool! Whatcha doing?" Cato closed the door_

_"Watching bad movies. Want to join?" the older man asked to his son. _

_"No thanks, I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed," Cato answered as he walked up the stairs. "I gotta wake up early in the morning." _

_His dad's tone then turned suspicious, "Early? What for?" _

_Cato made a bad poker face, "Um... I'm gonna start jogging." _

_"Oh... all right then. Goodnight!" Mr. Demetrius said as a farewell. _

_"'Night, dad!" Cato replied as he got to the top of the stairs._

_Literally, the second Cato came to the top, he was taken by surprise when Glimmer threw herself right into his arms, effectively pushing him too the wall. _

_"Surprise!" she whisper exclaimed. _

_He put his finger to her lips and lowered his voice, "Shhhhhh! If my dad hears us, he'll probably have a cow... and men can't even give birth. You gotta keep quiet." _

_Glimmer giggled and pushed his hand away, "Make me then." _

_Cato smirked, "Challenge accepted." It didn't take him long to pull her lips to his..._

* * *

"Cato? CATO!"

The large lug of a boy, well, man rather, practically rolled off his top bunk and landed on the floor with a large thud right in front of his bunkmate.

"Shit..." he muttered as he looked up at Marvel. "You better have a good reason to wake me up in the middle of the night. I was dreamin' about some good shit just now!" He got to his feet, "What do you want? What happened?"

"It's about Clove and Glimmer," Marvel started. His voice was shaky and worried, it even sounded a bit pained.

Cato's eyes widened in a fashion that would seem hilarious, but considering the situation, it wasn't. "What? What happened to them? Are they all right? Is Glimmer all right?" Cato's tone went panicky and he ended up grabbing his friend and shaking him violently, "IS GLIMMER ALL RIGHT?!"

Marvel's tone seemed unfazed when he answered, "They've been captured."

* * *

_**Author's note: terribly sorry for the late update, my darlings. Tungs have been quite dramatic for me lately. It's Oscar season and I am crossing my fingers for Jessica Chastain to win! **_

_**I will try to update sooner now. Hope you guys aren't mad at me. **_

_**Reviewers get concealed umbrella swords. **_

_**TheOceanspray99 out!**_


End file.
